Bloody Addiction: A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by xXSilentloverXx
Summary: One man, two girls, one killer. This is how life is for Tom Kaulitz. Suddenly, there's a killer on the loose, but, their not after him, but the girls he takes home. Not only will it change Bill and Tom's lifes, But Hannah's as well. Blood/Smut/Viloence.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Hey everyone! this is the great and vundervul (like my German accent?) Hannah. aka. TokioHotelObsessionX100.**

So due to the fact that we're writing together, and I've overhawled the entire thing. You're gonna have to reread, we've changed a bunch of names and such. you know the drill. Just go with the flow and Hannah doesn't hurt you :P.  
Allright, ON WITH THE FIC! 

The sound of glasses were gently tinkling in the background as a man sat on a barstool, looking at the beauty before him.

"So you wanna go back to my room." He asked as he took her hand within his own.

"Well that depends, will you be gentle with me Tom?" She asked with coy smile.

"No way in hell." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"That's how I like it." The young lady whispered to Tom who was perfectly all right with the situation.  
Alcohol had prevented any inhibitions and happiness and a slightly drunken daze resounded in her soul.

Their heads were light and vision slightly blurry as they made their way up to his hotel room from the small, hotel bar.

As they rode the elevator from the first floor, to the seventh, kisses and touches were exchanged as they took advantage of the silent elevator.

At last, the door dinged and they made their way out of the elevator and into the dimly lit hallway.

Tom, with a slight smirk, quickly pulled the key card out of his jacket pocket and swiped it through the slot.

"Ladies first." Tom said, holding a hand out in the air as he opened the door for her, she walked through the door, smiling slightly. As the door shut, Tom peered adoringly at the girls backside as she walked by.

_Jackpot _he thought to himself. In the past few nights he had been able to get a new girl every night. But this one by far had to be the best.

This particular girl had long golden brown legs that went on for miles and long curly hair that went down to her lower back. She had on a pair of white shorts with a deep red v-neck blouse, which gave him a good view of her cleavage.

Chuckling slightly, he patted himself on the back as he closed the door and locked it.

"I need to use the bathroom first." The random chick says, tilting her head to the side in a very sexy way.

"Of course, That way" He said smiling and dipping his head as he pointed her down the hallway.

"Thanks, be right back." She said smiling and turning around and walking sensuously.  
The hotel room was large; it had three bedrooms and a kitchen, along with a few little extra rooms and its own pool. Practically an apartment.

Being an internationally renowned rock star had its privileges.

Smiling to himself, Tom went bedroom and put on some soft music to make the mood. He slipped his Nike's off by the closet before plopping down on the bed with a sigh.

As he played his messages (two from his twin brother Bill and one from his Manager David, both saying that he better not stay out too later because they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.) He looked down at his watch, the time read that it was half past midnight, for him, that was practically late afternoon.

Tom lay on his back, stuck his hands underneath his head and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.  
Though, as a relaxed state came over him, he heard a door slam from with in the hotel room.

Tom was silent for a moment before he sat up, wondering what was going on.

"You slam a door?" He asked out loud.  
When no answer came, he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Hearing a soft noise coming from the bathroom, he walked up to the door and listened. No sound came from within.

"Hey…? Uh…" Damn he didn't know her name. It started with an L but he could not remember the rest. "Are you okay in there?"

Silence.

He knocked softly on the door, but as soon as his hand and the door connect it slowly swung open. The sight he saw before him left him breathless.

The girl he brought back to his room was on the floor with a knife sticking out of her abdomen and her once beautiful face was marred by lacerations deeply cut into her skin.

As he saw her chest slowly rising and falling he broke out of his trance and went down to see if she was awake or dead.

"HEY! " He yelled at her as her eyelids fluttered open.  
Hazel. She has hazel eyes, he hadn't noticed, even after talking to her for the whole night.  
In an instant, the haze caused by the many drinks he has had that night, rushed away.

"YOU CAN'T GO TO SLEEP! TELL ME ABOUT YOURSELF! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" He could _not _let her fall asleep. He couldn't.

_No one should die like this,_ he thought to himself.

"Lella.." She managed to say between gasping breaths.

"OKAY LELLA, I NEED YOU TO STAY AWAKE I NEED TO CALL FOR HELP. CAN YOU DO THAT FOR ME?" He shouted, tears ran freely down his cheeks as blood pooled on the floor.

She nodded weakly as a tear slipped down her bloody cheek.

The tears came more freely to his eyes and he looked once more into those hazel eyes before running off for the phone.

As he talked to the police his voice was rushed and harassed as they tried to assure them they were coming.

As he hung up, he called the only other person that was left to call, his brother Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes had passed, but four minutes was too long.

As he rushed to Lella in the bathroom, shouting, he noticed her chest wasn't moving.

Nothing.

He walked up and softly slapped her face to try to wake her up.

But it was all in vain, she was gone, and somewhere inside of him, he knew that. He let out an unearthly scream and tore at his hair.

Figuring the only thing to do was go an unlock the door for the emergency workers; he made his way to the door.

But as he set his eyes on the door, his heart dropped.

The door is unlocked.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bill finally arrived from the party across the city, he found Tom on the balcony smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you gave those up?" Bill asked, coming up behind Tom. The sight of people rushing in and out of the hotel room was confusing, but knowing Tom, Bill knew that it was best not to get straight to the point.

"Yeah well if you had the night I just had you would be smoking one too." Tom said through the thick cloud of smoke.

"What happened?" asked, sitting in a chair that was facing his brother.

Tom dropped the cigarette as his shoulders fell, he started to sob quietly.  
His chest heaved and his hands shook.  
Never had Bill seen his brother fall apart in such a way.  
Never had he seen him so affected, never had he seen his wall fall down so completely.

From inside the hotel room, Bill could hear the voice of their manager speaking to the police in a worried tone.  
Bill stood up walked over and held Tom as he fell apart.

"What happened?" Bill repeated quietly.

"I don't know, Bill. I really don't know. She was fine one moment and then the next I hear noise in the bathroom and she's on the floor bleeding to death!" Tom sobbed, outraged.

Bill just hummed slightly as he rocked Tom has he wept slightly.

Bill was an Empath, someone who could feel other peoples pain, physically feel their pain, or even their happiness whatever emotion a person he came in contact with, he could feel.  
That was the reason he felt so at home on stage. He fed off the emotions, the screams and the joy and pure adrenaline from the crowd. It was his drug.

But for Tom, it was always ten times worse, as if any emotions that he felt, were magnified to such an extent that at times, it made Bill physically and emotionally overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can we talk to Mr. Tom Kaulitz please." Bill's eyebrows creased as the line the police man said reminded him of Paul Blart.

"Go away pain." Bill thought before thinking, 'Damn, I could use some pie.'

Tom took a shuttering breath as he stood up and wiped angrily at his eyes. He hated crying in front of other people.

"Sure." he said.

Bill patted his brother on the back before saying "I'll be inside," quietly.

Tom and the officer sat down at the table on the balcony.

"I need you to tell me what happened, Mr. Kaulitz." The officer says as he pulls out a pen and a note book.

Tom took a deep breath and informed him of the nights events to the best of his memory.

Meanwhile down by the pool area there was a dark shadow lurking there. As the shadow moved the moon light reflected off of the blade of a knife. Red with blood.

_"Love am I watching you swim, or just seeing you drown is it tragedy or comedy." _ A girls voice softly sings in the night..


	4. Chapter 4

_Four months later._

"Tom, were going out wanna come?" Georg asked with Dannie, girlfriend, standing behind him.  
She nodded her head and said "Yeah come with us!" as she grabbed her coat off the couch.

It had been four months since Lella was murdered, Tom hadn't left the house when not absolutely necessary.  
David was of the opinion that Tom had fallen under depression and that he needed to go to the doctor and gets some pills or something.  
But of course, Tom refused.

"Bill's coming." Georg added.

Tom sighed and grabbed his coat. "If I don't go I'll never hear the end of it." The door slams behind him.

As Tom, Dannie and Georg got to the club they walked past a line of skimpily dressed girls and guy's with too much cologne on right into the club.  
People groaned as the bouncer opened the door to them.  
Georg simply smirked.

"He's over there!" Georg shouted, over the pounding music and pointing to a booth in the back.  
Dannie grabbed hold of Georg's hand and pulled him over to the booth.  
Tom and the four bodyguards they had brought with them walked over to the booth.

"What up?" Gustav asked standing up and giving Georg a half armed hug before kissing Dannie slightly on the cheek in greeting.

"Oh Gusti, you charmer." she giggled as Georg sat down on the bench after Gustav, Dannie plopped herself down on Georg's lap.

Tom slid in next to his twin and looked around the club.

Dannie, Gustav and Georg chatted a while before Tom heard them say that they were gonna go get drinks.  
"AND CHIPS!" Dannie shouted giddily.  
Tom rolled his eyes as they walked away and Gustav mumbled something about going to the bathroom before walking away also.

"How are you feeling?" Bill asked, leaning slightly towards Tom as he peeled the label on his beer.

"I'm getting better." Tom shrugged. "So what did you have to do with Jost?"

"Well he wanted me to get some of these." Bill said slightly worried as he placed a bottle of anti-depressants on the table.

"No, I'm not talking them. I'm fine."

"Tom it's been four months. And this is the first time you have gone out just to get out." Bill said, exasperated.

"Watch I'm gonna find a girl and do what I do best." Tom started to stand up, but Bill stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to. I'm serious." Bill said, worried and confused.

"Yes Bill, Yes I do." Tom said, as he turned away and walked off ._'I have to do it for myself.' _he thought to himself as he saw Georg standing by the bar.

He walked over to and grabbed his drink and downed it in one take.

"Are you okay?" Dannie asked Tom. Tom shook his head from the burning sensation he got in his throat.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get laid." He signeled the bar tender for another one.

"You have fun doing that." Georg said and took Dannie back over to the table.

The bar tender put the drink down in front of Tom.

"Is there anything harder?" Tom asked. The bar tender thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think so. That's the hardest we've got." He said wiping his hands on a black towel.

"Good." Tom says and brings the glass to his lips. Almost welcoming the burn he put the glass to his lips.

"I don't think you can handle hard babe."

Tom looked to his left. There is a somewhat tall girl standing there with an empty cup in her hands. She had long brown hair that went on for ages. And in her green eyes she had this sparkle that he could not put his finger on. Like she knew something he didn't know.

_Jackpot._

"Oh, really, and how would you know?" he asked.

"I'ma good judge of character." she said.

"You sound like my brother Bill."

"Nah," she said in her weak German accent. She obviously didn't speak German naturally.  
"I can pronounce my R's." she giggled as she threw down a shot.

"You've got a point." he said, paying for her drink.  
The girl raised her eyebrows and sat down next to him.

"I'm Hannah." she stated.

"Tom."

_______________________-________________________________________________________

**Quick edit, sorry about the first sentince, I know its unclear when I spoke about how we're changing it. When I say we, i mean Vanessa and I, **  
**If that was confusing, I'm sorry.**

**Also, yeah, I know its a little weird to have myself in it, but know what, get over it.**

**Cause Vanessa wrote it that way, and i'm okay with that! :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya'll better review! **

Tom's hands were around her hips as they made their way out to the parking lot.  
They had finally ditched the bodyguard and Hannah seemed to be happy.

And if she wasn't happy, she was at least drunk.

"You smell good." he stated as he kissed the side of her mouth. "Not like all those other girls, with too much perfume on and hairspray choking everything." he mumbled.

"Well. I'm glad you think so." she said. "But if we're gonna walk like this, you gotta turn around and be the one going backwards – 'cause I can hardly walk in heels let alone backwards." she giggled.

"No problem." he said, swinging around and pulling her along.

"Where are we going?" she giggled as she looked up at the moon.

"My place." He stated before letting out a curse. "Oh. Crap I forgot to tell my brother I'm leaving. Hold on I'll be right back. Will you be okay?" Tom asked Hannah.

"Yeah, no problem." she said leaning over his car. "I'll wait for you here." she said, as if she were in reverence to the R8 in front of her.  
In fact, she started mumbling to it sweet words of endearment.

"You like my car?" he asked.

"It's an R8" she stated, "The only way it would be better is if it were a big black shiny Escalade." She stated.

"I have one of those too." He stated.

"I know." she said.

Tom laughed before flipping her the keys and saying; "Okay, I'll be right back."  
Hannah's face split into a huge smirk before she climbed into the car with a flick of her wrist.  
Tom chuckled and walked back inside through the back door. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Bill," Toms said as he walked up to his brother who was in the middle of talking to Dannie and Georg. "I'm going back to the apartment." 

"Tom you don't have to do this." Bill said.

"No I am doing this cause I need to." He said as he dropped his voice so only Bill could hear. "I have to do this for me. Plus, she's hot and she likes my car."

"Fine. I'll be back in about three hours, make sure she's gone by then." Bill sighed before turning back to Dannie and Georg.

"Bye guys." Tom said, turning on his heels and walking through the crowds.

Bill simply took a sip of his drink and shook his head.

Slipping out the back, Tom got to the big black door and his weight on it as it opened slowly.  
He walked across the parking lot to car.

"Okay Hann –, "He stopped dead in his tracks as his voice caught in his throat.

The door to the car was open, the lights on and the music blaring.  
The window was broken and Hannah's purse was on the ground.  
Tom sprinted around to the other side. The sight before him was one of terror.

Hannah was on the ground with someone standing over her with a knife in her hand and her arm raised in the air.

The woman who was standing over her stood up and looked at Tom with her head cocked to the side.

"_Ruhn!"_ Hannah yelled in English, her voice slipping into an accent.

The person kicked Hannah in the stomach, Hannah doubled over in pain as she cried softly.  
"Shut the hell up you whore." the woman's voice came out from under the hood.

The woman walked away from Hannah and walked closer to Tom.

The hood fell and his eyes were drawn to the tattoo. There was a line of barb wire looking tattoos wrapped around her neck.

Then he looked up into her eyes.

"You! I remember you from the bar at the hotel. You were sitting in the corner watching me."

A sick smile spread across the woman's face as she raised the knife to his face.  
Tom raised his arms as Hannah mumbled curses and prayers.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He spat at her.

"I wouldn't ask too many questions Tommi boy. Cause your one night stand over there is gonna bleed out pretty soon and we would hate to see that now wouldn't we?" Her grey eyes sparkled. But it was a dark and evil gleam.  
She wiped the blood from the blade before putting it in her back pocket.

Tom looked over at Hannah. Her breathing was getting heavy, she was losing what little color she already had. He ran over to her and applied pressure over the gash on her side. That much he remembered form health class.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He directed the question to the killer.

"That's all you think about is why I'm doing this to you. Did you ever once think about your little prize? Did you know she had a full paid scholarship to Harvard? And that she had come over here for her summer vacation? Yeah, I kind of felt bad. I'm not that heartless. But a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do." She looked at Hannah. "But this one, this one was a surprise."

_"You're really sick you know that_." Hannah said with a look of pain on her face.

Tom was surprised that she had the stubbornness to even try to speak. 

"Yeah I take pride in that." She said and smiled brightly to where it looked beautiful.

"But seeing as how you messed me up, I guess I'm gonna have to go. But remember I will make your life a living hell." She flipped the hood back up and walked in to the night. 

"COME BACK HERE! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Tom yelled after her in the night.

But all he heard was her singing one for their songs. 

_"And I scratch your sweet name right into my skin you left me bleeding…"_


	7. Chapter 7

Lights and sirens flashed before Hannah's half lidded eyes, she felt hands holding hers as a voice rushed over her. Suddenly, she was being carried off, a voice was shouting.

_'I will not die!'_ She thought bitterly to herself, _'not now.'_

A sharp pain ran through her already aching body, she looked up and saw Tom leaning over her shouting something.

"Catch that bitch." Hannah gasped.

As Tom looked down at her mangled body, he felt an overwhelming guilt '_I've caused this.' _  
He thought bitterly. Bill was standing a few feet away as Hannah was loaded into an Ambulance.

"Sir. A burly paramedic asked, looking at Tom. "are you going to go in the truck or are we just taking her?"

Tom looked over at Bill who was leaning heavily on Georg, trying not to throw up at the sight and smell of blood.  
Though Tom felt horribly for Hannah, his first and only priority was Bill.  
Bill waved a hand, showing tom that he could go.

"You sure?" Tom asked.

"I'll catch up with you later." Bill said as he placed his hands on his hips and looked toward the sky, trying not to burst out into tears at the pain that surrounded him.

A crowd had already gathered around the scene. Cameras flashed as the police tried to hold people back.

Bill and Tom's body guards looked as if they would rather like to hit something.

"So much pain." Bill mumbled.

"Sir, we have to go." The paramedic said in a hurried voice.

With one less last look at Bill, Tom sprinted into the ambulance.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week and a half since Hannah had been stabbed

For the most part, Hannah had simply rested.

Tom had stayed with her as much as he could.

Bill had only visited twice. Once when she had first been admitted into the hospital, and once two days before she left.

Hannah didn't remember the first time because; her unconscious state…  
did remember the second time.  
She had been sitting in her hospital bed, clothed only in one of Tom's big shirts as she watched TV mindlessly.

Tom was staring blankly at his phone; she could faintly hear the small, binging noises that were issuing from it.  
(no less than fifteen minutes before, they had a shouting match over the volume of the game that reached such a level that a Doctor and three nurses had rushed into the room to see what all the commotion was about.)

Suddenly, a loud blaring guitar rift came from the phone. (That Hannah recognized as a rift from the Aerosmith song 'love in an elevator')

"Are you gonna answer that?" Hannah asked with a bitchy tone in her voice.

Tom looked at her out of the corner of his eye and pressed the speaker button.

"Hallo?" He asked into the phone.  
Hannah rolled her eyes at Tom and went back to flipping back and forth between channels and shows.

_ "Where do I go? I'm in the lobby."_ a hurried voice said from the phone.

"Hi to you too Bill." Tom chuckled.  
_  
"Oh shut up, just tell me where to go."_ Bill's voice said.

"Okay, go to the elevator and go to the third floor, once you come off the elevator go to the left past the nurses desk and it's the fourth room." Tom said. "I'm sure you'll be able to find figuring that there are three hulking body guards outside."

_"Okay, how is she?"_ Bill asked. Hannah, who appeared to be immersed in the TV, was in fact, paying close attention to what they were saying.  
Tom didn't seem to notice Hannah or that anyone else was in the room, he simply spoke to Bill as if he were the only person in the world.

"She's doing all right, she's rolling her eyes prolifically and is capable of snide comments and bitchy voices, so I guess she's fine."

Hannah mumbled something derogatory towards Tom.

_"Oh God. Tom there is this old man here in the elevator and he smells weird." _Bill whispered into the phone. _"I think he has some kind of lung cancer or something, he's freaking me out."_

Hannah let out a snort at the sentence.

"Don't stress about it..." Tom kicked the leg the bed as he got up and started to pace the room.

There was a ding from the phone as Bill mumbled something about _'after you'_ in a tense tone.

"Okay. I'm here." Bill said walking through the door, shutting off the phone and closing the door behind him.

Tom walked over to Bill and gave him a hug, (mind you, it was one of those manly-half-armed-hugs that you don't really consider a hug)

"Okay so Hannah this is my brother Bill. Bill this is Hannah conscious." Tom said wiping his hands on his jeans.

Hannah snickered slightly as she pulled the blanket up to her chin and switched off the TV.

"It's nice to meet you Bill." she said smiling softly.  
Hannah couldn't help but feel surprised when she saw him, he was much taller than she had expected, much thinner (though, not in a bad way) but most of all, the thing that set her aback the most was the air he had about him, he had an air of confidence and an air of happiness.  
At once, Hannah knew she liked him.

She knew that he was a good, honest, hard working person who understood pain and had a concept of empathy.  
(Something, Hannah thought, was one of the more important things in life)

"Hello! How are you feeling?" He asked jovially as he strode over to the bed.

"I'm doing alright all things given." She said smiling.

He thought it funny that she had dimples. The only other person he knew who really had dimples was a distant cousin whom he hated. So really, it was cool.  
It gave her face character he thought.

Her face was round, her nose was long with a round end and her dark greeny-blue eyes were set closely together.

Though, he thought, he was sure the most prominent feature was how incredibly pale she was. He wondered idly if it were because of her resent blood loss, or if she were naturally that white.

"The last time I saw you, you were passed out and the time before all.... Well you know, all bloody." Bill walked over to her and put his hands on the railing to her bed.

"Well besides the fact that your brother can be an ass, I'm doing better." She laughed.

"I heard you talking about the old people I hope you're not too uncomfortable." She said dipping her head.

"Oh no don't worry. I'll survive. I just want you to know that we are here for you. Even though it's slowly killing Me." he stated dramatically, "I want to be here for you."

"Aww, you're sweet and quite obviously a physical empath." Hannah stated patting his hand slightly.  
He couldn't help but think how nice her hands were before he realized what she had said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked, confused.

"Dude, it bleeds off of you." she stated.

"Well that's fun." He said as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Nah, that's just me, I've got my own little issues." She winked.

Bill looked at her confusedly.

"Human Empath." She stated.

"Tom said that you said that you were a good judge of character, I guess that makes sense." Bill said.

"What?" Tom asked wearily

"A Human empathy can tell personalities and emotions, among other things." He said.

"Oh, that explains why she's so freaking weird."

"Thanks." Hannah nodded.

"Now that Bill´s here I'm gonna go smoke." Tom said, before walking swiftly out the door.

"He's been wanting to for about four hours now." Hannah said, idly picking at her fingernail polish. "Though he was being all weird and saying that he thinks I'm gonna get killed if he leaves my side." Hannah rolled her eyes dramatically.

"He feels soo bad." Bill nodded, "he thinks it's his fault."

"It is his fault." Hannah said. "I mean, come on! How many other random studmuffens pick up killer fangirls on their way to the gas station?"

At first, Bill though the sentence was a bit harsh, but as she finished it, he laughed slightly, the kidding, sarcastic tone in her voice was funny.

"I'm glad someone finds me amusing." she smiled.

"I'm sure lots of people think you're funny!" Bill said.

"I've been told as much." She nodded.

"Wait, do they have pie here?" Bill asked suddenly Hannah looking around.

"Look in the fridge. They brought me some for desert and I didn't want it, I think Tom put it in there."

Bill smiled before grabbing the pie and sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"But as I was saying before. He really feels bad about this whole thing. It's been tough for him." Bill put a spoon full of pie in his mouth. "What kind of pie is this?"

"Minced meat." She said flipping through a random magazine Tom got her at the gift shop.

"What?..... I'm Vegetarian." He says as he looked at the pie in a new light.

"No… It either English or Scottish. I can't remember at this moment. I think it's the drugs. It's fruit. So not to worry your pretty little butt."

"Oh well in that case." He shoved down another spoonful.

Tom came back about ten minutes later with another magazine for Hannah and one for Bill. He tossed the copy of Vogue into Bill's lap before saying: "Look at the pictures." with a smirk on his face. Tom also set one on Hannah's lap for her

"Thanks." she said.

" got coffee for you." Tom said, handing a cup to Bill. "And a hot tea for you."

"Aww... Tomi you remembered!" She said in a girly-giddy voice.

Bill laughed as he flipped back and forth between pages.

"Anything good?" Hannah asked after a little while.

"There's an interesting photo shoot by Nigel Barker." Bill said.

"Oh, I like him, his darker stuff is pretty good." Hannah stated, flipping through her own magazine.

"When you're done, can I have it?" she asked.

"Yeah, here trade." He said handing her the magazine.

Hannah handed him the cheap gossip rag and took the fashion magazine.

Tom looked at the two, bemused by how they interacted.

He never would have thought that they would have gone together so well.

"Is it all right if I take these out?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Bill said. "Why do you want them?"

"Look book, gotta have something to do while I sit here in bed." She sighed as she took a sip of tea. "Oh God, that's good right there man."

Tom rolled his eyes and snatched the remote off of Hannah's legs.

"You like fashion?" Bill asked.

"Well, not really, I'm not really into the whole runway thing, I'm more in it for the make up. That's what I do, I'm a makeup artist, and I write columns for Vogue and other magazines."

"Oh really?" Bill asked, leaning in.

"Mhhmm.." She said as she tore out another photo.

"I've never seen Hannah Reeds in there."

"I don't write under Hannah Reeds." She stated, ripping out another piece. "Write under Naddie Manes"

"WHAT?!" Bill shouted.

Hannah looked over at him, startled.

"Naddie Manes?" She said, uncertainly.

"YOU'RE NADDIE MANES! YOU KICK ASS! I LOVE YOUR TUTORALS!" He shouted.

She laughed and said "I'm glad."

"I knew I had seen you before." he laughed. "Natasha. My makeup artist, is gonna flip when she meets you, she loves you!"

Hannah laughed and shook her head.

"And here I thought the only fans I had were from fanfiction!"

"Fanfiction?" Tom asked, sipping his own coffee.

"Yeah, you write stories about other people or other books, like Harry Potter –." She paused.

"Or Twilght." she said looking confused and profoundly disgusted.

"What do you write?" Tom asked as she snapped out of it.

"Tokio Hotel." she said, flipping through the magazine idly.

Bill snickered.

Tom just shook his head.

"You better not write any of this." He said.

"OH!" She said, horribly dramatic, "And risk your reputation as an uncaring, ruthless idiot guitar player!?" she put her hand to her heart as she gasped slightly. "NEVER!"  
Bill laughed, not so much at Hannah, but more at the look on Tom's face.

Hannah just giggled.

"Can you hand me the scissors and that baggie please?" She said to Bill.

He nodded and scooted across the room to get the things she wanted.  
She smiled brightly at him before she started artfully and steadily cutting apart the pieces of paper.

"Oh my God." Bill said suddenly, breaking through the murmurs from the TV and Hannah's cutting noises.

"I just realized something!"

"What?" Hannah asked, looking over at him.

"You're talking in English!"

"And?" She asked.

"It's weird, you're talking in English, but we're talking in German, but we understand each other."

"It's weird, I know." Tom said as he flipped on the news.

"I never would have thought you could do that..." Bill said.

"We do it all the time in interviews." Tom said, turning to look at Bill.

"Oh, oh yeah." Hannah snorted as she peered up at the TV.

"I just never thought you could use it so loosely you know?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's weird." Tom said. "But I guess it's not that big of a –, "

_"Dear God in heaven!" _Hannah mumbled suddenly before she tore the bed covers off and rushed to stand in front of the TV.

"No!" she cried as Lella's face came on the screen.

"What the fuck!?" Tom shouted, causing the body guards to rush in worriedly.

Hannah had wrapped her arms around herself as she rocked back and forth.  
Her face was anguished as she listened to the news story about the previous murder.

Of course, she had known about it, who in the German Democratic Republic hadn't?  
But this, this was too much, never before had they shown photos of the girl, let alone said her name.

David had made sure that that hadn't happened.

Bill at once stood up and wrapped his arms around her.  
She leaned into his chest as she sobbed quietly, still watching the TV.

"She's dead…" Hannah mumbled.

Tom looked at her.

_"Oh Lella…"_ Hannah mumbled._ "I told you to be careful, I told you." _

"You knew her?" Bill asked softly, petting Hannah's hair.

"She was my best friend. She'd come over here to visit me. After I got the job here working for the Magazine. She had gone missing four months ago, just like that, poof. I always thought…." Hannah let out a sob and clung to Bill's chest.

Bill lifted her up and walked over to the rocking chair.  
He cradled her in his arms as Tom came and knelt down next to the two.  
The body guards looked on in worry, but they didn't seem to know what to do.

After a long time of Bill rocking, Hannah weeping, and Tom mourning, Hannah pulled her tear strained face out of Bill's neck and looked at Tom with a passion.

"I'm gonna catch that bitch." She stated.

"You can't expect to do it. Just let the police handle it."

"BAH!" Hannah shouted, her throat clogged with tears. "And let the Gestapo at it! I think not."

"You can't do it Hannah." Tom sighed.

"The Hell I can't." Hannah stated, practically spitting fire. "Stupid German twit don't know that you can't mess with a Texan and get away from it." She mumbled before setting her jaw .

"God, that sounded cheesy." She said a moment later.

Tom sighed and mumbled something about calling Jost.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY! thats all we have for now..boo...  
OKAY! SO YEAH~ you lot better reviiiewwww!**

tell us what you think! how you think the plot is going, such like that.

YAAAAAAAY!

LOVE! Hannah and Vanessa. 


End file.
